Tsuki no Hikari
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: Leaving my body in time, I follow the thread of memories. The season that chilly wind blows, loneliness begins to overflow, and burns in my chest. Your figure grows hazy in a blur. Don't disappear into the darkness. LxLight; semi-confusing, semi-crazy L.


_Tsuki No Hikari:_

'I was not wrong…' I realized, as I closed my eyes. 'But why do I wish I was?' His scream was the last thing I heard, and I couldn't help but pray that he was sorry, because that would mean that he did care, that he was not playing me for a fool. All these thoughts and memories rushing through my head; my life was flashing before my eyes. I left my body for the last time, but I didn't truly leave. I was tied to him, tied to the man I had handcuffed myself to so long ago.

I was dead. And despite the fact that I was watching him, that I was with him all the time, I was _so_ alone. I couldn't speak with him, couldn't touch him, and couldn't ever truly hear him. It hurt. _All _the time. Why did he leave me to this?

"Oh, Raito." I whispered to myself. "You cannot see me, nor hear me, but I love you. I am next to you, but so far away." The moonlight that may or may not have been my imagination shone down on him, and though his figure was blurry, he was beautiful. I wanted to hold him so much, but often, he kept walking into the darkness that was Kira. It was eating at his soul, and I tried to call him back, but I couldn't. I couldn't save him.

I cried for him. I wanted to speak to him, to touch him, to see and hear him properly again. Looking at him was like looking through frosted glass.

I followed him everywhere, though I couldn't truly be with him. We used to think so alike. And once he touched the notebook, the Death Note, he became Kira once more. I was sure- I had time to think about it!

I wanted it to be right again. I wanted him back to the days before he reclaimed the Death Note. I wanted so much, and there were so many what ifs, and I cried.

And though I'm next to you, Raito, I'm so far away, more so than ever. I am separated from you. But, we will see the same moon, and I will be next to you. If only in spirit, my darling Tsuki-chan, Yagami Raito. I will not leave you; I cannot leave you; I don't _want_ to leave you.

And I can never tell if the moonlight swathing you is imaginary or not; it glows anyways, lighting your blurred figure. Now, you are almost always in the dark… Kira surrounds you, hiding most of the moonlight, but you are not truly gone, not yet. You are still there, Raito, Tsuki-chan, my beloved

I can no longer search for you, for now you are coming to me, as you lie on these stairs. I reach a hand out to you, whispering your names.

"Kira… Tsuki-chan… Raito… Even if I'm separated from you, I see the same moon."

You would not respond to Kira, and I was glad. But you were accepting of Tsuki-chan and Raito, and I knew you were back, and that Kira was gone, and I cried for joy. I walked a journey of a man without his lover, but now we are reunited. _Forever._ I was separated and connected, and I was glad for my feelings, because they reunited me with you, or perhaps, more likely, we were both insane, and that brought us back together.

It is of no importance now.

You ran into my arms and cried. I held you; you will always be safe in my arms, as I had once always been safe in yours until that fateful day. And together, we went… _on_. For nothingness is not truly nothing, now is it?

_Leaving my body in time, I follow the thread of memories_

_The season that chilly wind blows, loneliness begins to overflow, and burns in my chest_

_Your figure grows hazy in a blur_

_Don't disappear into the darkness_

_The light of the moon becomes more radiant_

_And Illuminates it_

_The tears stream down my cheeks, spilling over and falling through "time"_

_I follow you looking back on the days of last mutual thoughts_

_I wished to the bottom of the sea of stardust_

_A fragment of sorrow fell, dancing_

_Far away far away, Even if I'm separated_

_I should see the same moon_

_Only my heart will be next to you_

_Your figure grows hazy in a blur_

_Don't disappear into the darkness_

_The light of the moon becomes more radiant_

_And Illuminates it_

_I'll continue searching for you_

_I walk the journey of a far away "time"_

_I pass through the spiral of separation and encounters_

_To carry these feelings_

* * *

><p><strong>And at last, the lazy author writes a sequel to 'Missing'. This is based off Nightmare's song 'Tsuki no Hikari'. I love this song so very much, but I think part of the love comes from how much I love the word tsuki.<strong>


End file.
